


spider-man, the spider people, and the spidey pr groupchat

by devotedcheesecake



Series: the avengers assemble groupchat [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: everyone always thinks peters gotten stabbed, gen z memes, john mulaney - Freeform, peter notices spider ham sounds like john mulaney because of course he does, tony stark is a Concerned Dad again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedcheesecake/pseuds/devotedcheesecake
Summary: six spider-people from parallel universes crash into Peter Parker's New York, and he panics. Ned and MJ are confused, Shuri and Harley are confused, and Tony just wants to help.





	spider-man, the spider people, and the spidey pr groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh its ya girl, i honestly didn't know plotline to write here so there sort of,, isn't one?? but its good i swear okay enjoy the fic love u bye

**Spidey PR**  

 

 **_12:28_ ** 

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  UH 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** I HAVE A PROBLEM 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** peter have you been stabbed again 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** NO THIS IS A LEGIT EMERGENCY 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** okay we can unpack that later whats up 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** THERES OTHER SPIDER-MEN 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** EXCEPT TWO ARE GIRLS AND ONE IS A PIG  

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** what like the people tourists take pics with? 

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  NO THEYRE FROM DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** HOLY SHIT 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** EXACTLY 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** THERES ALSO A KID CALLED MILES, A MIDDLE AGED ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A TIRED JAKE GYLLENHALL, AND A BLACK AND WHITE ONE WHOS EMO AF 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** your descriptors of middle-aged spider-man were low key mean 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** OH IM SORRY THAT IM ACTING EMOTIONAL ABOUT THIS INCIDENT 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** IM FREAKING OUT THE PIG SOUNDS LIKE JOHN MULANEY 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** peter seriously are u ok 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** IM FINE IM VERY OVERWHELMED BUT ITS FINE 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** why are the spider-people here? 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** great question 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** thanks MJ 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** okay so apparently they all met bc a supervillain from miles universe brought them all to his universe and they went back home but then they were suddenly here they don’t know why either 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** why don’t you just tell tony?? 

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  idk they’re trying to stay under the radar 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** but I dont know how to get them home I'm freaking out 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** peter 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** aren’t you forgetting someone 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** shuri?? 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** OH MY GOD YEAH 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** ILL TEXT THE SCIENCE KIDS GROUPCHAT 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** also May I don’t want her to worry about where I am 

 

 **_Coolest Aunt Ever_ ** 

 **_12:56_ ** 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** hi may im saving the world don’t worry theres no villain or anything love you 

 

 **_Science Memes_ ** 

 **_12:57_ ** 

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  uh hi genius friends I need help 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** did you get stabbed again 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** N O 

 ** _Peter-Man:_**  okay so basically theres 6 spider-people from parallel universes and they need to be yeeted back but they don’t know how 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** ALSO ONE IS A PIG WITH JOHN MULANEYS VOICE 

 ** _meme queen:_** uhhh wtf 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** I'm with shuri on this one 

 ** _meme queen:_** why don’t you just call tony? 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** um 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** because you’re smarter? 

 ** _meme queen:_** I mean obviously but you could just swing over to tony’s lab 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** he called him dad by accident yesterday and now he’s embarassed 

 ** _meme queen:_** ha nerd 

 ** _meme queen:_** seriously tho just call him  

 ** _meme queen:_** and then document everything for me  

 ** _Peter-Man:_** fine you guys suck 

 

 **_Iron-Dad_ ** 

 **_13:11_ ** 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** hey mr stark 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** I have a problem 

 ** _Iron-Dad:_** that you’re currently running around with six parallel universe spider-people? 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** WHO TOLD YOU 

 ** _Iron-Dad:_** karen 

 ** _Peter-Man:_** it be your own suit lady smh 

 ** _Iron-Dad:_** I’m not even going to ask 

 ** _Iron-Dad:_** I'm right behind you, kid 

 ** _Iron-Dad:_** literally 

 ** _Iron-Dad:_** I’m hiding behind the red building 

 ** _Peter-Man_** ** _:_** stalker

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought! should i keep writing about the spider-people? if so i might have to swerve from the groupchat structure a bit, but idk I think I can make it work! anyways hope you enjoyed byee


End file.
